pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Lilliane123/Moje Anime/BW003
Treść Krążyła i krążyła, a wyjścia nadal nie było. Gothi zaczęła przeskakiwać z nogi na nogę starając się coś wymyślić. Laura usłyszała jakieś szepty i śmiech z oddali. -No, Gothi, chodźmy, może oni nam pomogą - powiedziała do Gothity, która wskoczyła jej na ramię. *** David zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby na pewno się nie zgubili. Biorąc pod uwagę wielkość tego lasu, chyba spaliłby się ze wstydu, gdyby rzeczywiście tak było. Postanowił zignorować to. Nagle usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Na drzewach dało się zauważyć cień. W końcu postać wynurzyła się zza liści. Blondynka z Gothitą na ramieniu stanęła przed nim i Hikari. -Hej - powiedziała Hikari. Pika zawarczał. -Cześć - odpowiedziała blondynka. David zastanowił się przez chwilę. -Wy się znacie? - zapytał. -Chodziłyśmy razem do szkoły... - zaczęła Hikari. -...Ale niespecjalnie ze sobą rozmawiałyśmy - dokończyła dziewczyna. - Jestem Laura, a to moja Gothita o imieniu Gothi. -Jestem David, a to moja Oshawott o imieniu Osha - przedstawił się. Hikari dopowiedziała jeszcze, że jej Pikachu nazywa się Pika. Przez chwilę dziewczyny patrzyły na siebie jakby właśnie miały się na siebie rzucić, a biedny David stał pomiędzy nimi. -Nadal chcesz być trenerką? - odezwała się po chwili ciszy Laura. -Tak, bo co - odpowiedziała jej oschle Hikari. -Cóż, ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, mam jakieś poczucie stylu - odrzekła jej Laura - Zamiast bawić się w błocie tocząc bezsensowne bitwy, ja będę zdobywać sławę i ukazywać światu piękno swoje i swoich Pokemonów. -O proszę - mruknęła Hikari - Może na początek ubierzesz się tak, by przypominać dziewczynę. David został zupełnie zignorowany. I chyba wolał by właśnie tak było. Odsunął się od nich. Laura wyglądała na wkurzoną. -No dobra, w takim razie zobaczmy, kto jest lepszy! - wykrzyknęła - Walka dwa na dwa! -Niech będzie! - odkrzyknęła Hikari. David usiadł z Oshą na kolanach. "Lepiej im nie przeszkadzać", pomyślał. Zamiast tego postanowił przyglądać się tylko, co będzie się działo. - Spy, walcz! Pidove w błysku światła pojawił się w powietrzu. Laura wyciągnęła PokeBall. -Wooby, ty też! - Naprzeciwko Pidove pojawił się Woobat. - Użyj Powietrznego Cięcia! -Powietrzny Nóż! - rozkazała Hikari. Ataki zderzyły się nie czyniąc szkody żadnemu z walczących - Szybki Atak! - Wokół Pidove zgromadziła się biała energia, która towarzyszyła mu podczas lotu. Ptak uderzył w Woobata, który upadł na ziemię, jednak się podniósł. -Użyj Przyciągania! - wykrzyknęła Laura. O ile David pamiętał, Przyciąganie działa na Pokemona przeciwnej płci sprawiając, iż ten zakochuje się w użytkowniku przez co nie może atakować ani uniknąć ataku. Serduszka otoczyły Pidove, jednak nic się nei wydarzyło. - Pidove to samica? -Tak! - wykrzyknęła Hikari, chociaż brzmiało to tak, jakby tylko się ucieszyła - Użyj Podmuchu Wiatru! Woobat upadł na ziemię niezdolny do walki. -Phi, to nic ci nie da - powiedziała Laura przywracając Wooby- Gothi, Psycho-Szok. Gothita wskoczyła na "pole". Podskoczyła do góry. Przed nią zaczęła pojawiać się różnokolorowa kula, którą rzuciła w Spy. Poke-Ptak upadł Niezdolny Do Walki. -Niech to, Pika, załatw ją! - wykrzyknęła Hikari. Poke-Mysz wskoczyła przed Gothitę. -Psychika! - rozkazała Laura. Oczy Gothi zalśniły na niebiesko. Pikachu otoczyła energia o tym samym kolorze. Chwilę później, Mysz unosiła się nad ziemią, po czym uderzyła w drzewo. -Pika! - wykrzyknęła nieco przerażona Hikari. Na szczęście, stworek podniósł się, jednak zdecydowanie nie wyglądał tak potulnie jak wcześniej. Z jego gardła wydobyło się zdenerwowane "Pika Pika..." - Piorun! - elektryczny atak poruszał się szybciej niż podczas bitwy z Pidove. "Chyba wszystko zależy od tego, czy jest zły czy nie", pomyślał Dave. Gothita nie zdążyła zrobić uniku. Porażenie prądem raczej nie było zbyt przyjemne. Upadła na ziemię. Dave myślał, że jest Niezdolna Do Walki, jednak Gothi podniosła się po chwili. Zarówno Laura, jak i Hikari nie chciały dać za wygraną, a ich Pokemony były już zapewne u kresu swoich sił. Postanowił zadziałać. -Hej, dziewczyny - przerwał im. Spojrzały na niego zdenerwowane - A może zamiast walczyć teraz, powalczycie po skończeniu podróży po Unovie? Wtedy obie będziecie doświadczone i porównacie, która z was jest lepsza? -To... - zastanowiła się Laura - Wcale nie jest zły pomysł. -Yhm - przytaknęła Hikari, po czym uśmiechnęła się do Laury. Podeszła do niej i podała jej rękę - To obietnica. -Pewnie - Laura odwzajemniła gest. David przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy one nie cierpią się, czy może są przyjaciółkami. "Nie będę w to wnikał", pomyślał podnosząc Oshę. -Hikari, to my już idziemy? - zapytał. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. -A gdzie idziecie? - zapytała Laura - Ja zmierzam do Miasta Accumula, gdzie mam zamiar wziąć udział w Musicalu - powiedziała. -Accumula? Przez to miasto idzie się, jeśli chce się dotrzeć do Striaton City - powiedział David. -Skoro idziemy w tą samą stronę, możemy iść razem - zaproponowała Hikari. Całkowicie zbiło go to z tropu. Podszedł do Pikachu, kucnął do niego i powiedział: -Nigdy nie zrozumiem kobiet... Stworek kiwnął głową na znak aprobaty, po czym wskoczył Kari na ramię. Gothi wskoczyła na ramię swojej trenerki, po czym cała trójka ruszyła dalej. Ważne Wydarzenia *Poznajemy Laurę i jej Gothitę o imieniu Gothi. **Dowiadujemy się, że Hikari ją zna. *Dziewczyny zaczynają walczyć. *Dowiadujemy się, że Laura posiada Woobat o imieniu Wooby. *Dowiadujemy się, że Wooby i Spy są płci żeńskiej. *Dziewczyny za namową Davida decydują się stoczyć pełną bitwę po skończonej podróży po Unovie. Debiuty Ludzi Pokemonów *'Wooby "Woobat" (Laury)' Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Hikari' *'David' *'Laura' Pokemony *'Pika "Pikachu" (Hikari)' *'Osha "Oshawott" (David'a)' *'Gothi "Gothita" (Laury)' *'Wooby "Woobat" (Laury; debiut)' *'Spy "Pidove" (Hikari)'